


...But I won't do that

by lazy_lady



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lady/pseuds/lazy_lady
Summary: Adrien thinks safe words are what people use for passwords. Unique, but not easily guessed unless you know the person fairly well. His old ones include plastron and rubato.(His current one is camembert, but he won’t admit that to anyone, not even Plagg.)Rated M to be safe, but probably more deserving of a T (mentions of alcohol, vague discussions of sex, nothing raunchy).
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	...But I won't do that

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s not explicitly mentioned, but Adrien (having had the Miraculous for over 5 years) has some cat traits while not transformed; importantly (for this fic), exceptional hearing.  
> My first foray into silliness, hope you enjoy!

Marinette taps her foot to the beat of the support act’s final song, getting excited for Kitty Section to start soon. As the music fades to the cheers and applause of the bar patrons, Adrien nods towards Marinette’s almost empty cocktail.   
‘Would you like another?’ he loudly asks over the crowd.   
Marinette shakes her head, knowing she can’t have more in case she needs to transform (but one would be fine, Tikki had assured her). ‘I’m ok, thanks.’ She smiles at him, glad (not for the first time) that she’s able to talk like a regular person with Adrien now.   
Marinette was initially concerned when Alya organised this night out. With Marinette and Adrien studying their first semester at different universities, Alya’s time being spent on her internship with the news outlet and Nino doing a mixture of DJ gigs and working in retail, the gang hadn’t had a proper catch up in months. What if Marinette and Adrien’s friendship had reverted back to the awkwardness of that first year? But her worries proved unfounded, and the four of them had babbled incessantly over the meal they grabbed before heading to the bar for the 9pm gig.  
Nino and Alya stood slightly apart from Marinette and Adrien. They were engrossed in conversation and Marinette had no hope of hearing anything they were saying. Even though the venue was intimate, it was very popular. Adrien stood close to Marinette, so they didn’t need to shout. The support band was removing their instruments from the stage, some music was playing from the bar across the room and the crowd was abuzz with loud chatter.  
‘So, how’s your workload so far? Are you adjusting to the differences of lectures compared to learning in a classroom?’ Adrien asked.  
‘The first month was really challenging.’ Marinette admitted. ‘Finding my way around campus, the independent learning, as well as coping with my commissions and still … helping in the bakery. It took me awhile to get into the swing of things.’ Marinette internally groaned and bit back a grin. She had almost said still fighting Hawk Moth, and then topped it off with an unintentional pun. She mentally blames Chat Noir and his dorky puns getting under her skin. And maybe (just partly) the drink she just finished.  
‘But now I think I’ve got it handled, thanks to a very organised schedule. And lots of coffee. How about you?’  
Adrien shrugged ‘I guess it’s all going well, though I’m not looking forward to exams. At that point I guess I’ll see if I’ve really absorbed enough. My schedule is probably easier now than last year though. No more Chinese lessons and daily piano practice, and I only do fencing on the odd occasion. So it’s just uni and modelling. I’ll be glad when I don’t need the money and I can quit modelling too.’  
Adrien living on campus clearly suited him; he had told everyone over dinner how he felt freer than ever now that he was in charge of his own scheduling. The modelling was the bargaining chip he had used with his father in order to get Gabriel to agree to Adrien living on campus (but he had confessed to his friends that he wanted to give it up when he completed his science teaching degree).  
Marinette smiled. ‘So what do you do in all your spare time, Mr Free-Man?’  
Adrien chuckled. ‘Hanging out with some new friends on campus. I’m also into parkour.’  
‘Wow, that sounds interesting. Clearly it’s keeping you as fit as fencing did.’ Marinette suddenly realised what she had just said and turned bright red. Adrien, always the gentleman, saw her blush and turned away as if he hadn’t heard.  
He was facing the direction in which Nino and Alya stood, where they were still intent on their private discussion. Marinette noticed beyond them the support act was finally done clearing off the stage. Stage crew in black started bringing out the instruments and setting up for Kitty Section. Marinette cast around for a different topic.  
Marinette nodded towards Alya and Nino, who were talking directly into each other’s ears, presumably to get over the noise in the room. ‘What on earth could those two be talking about? Sometimes they seem to be laughing, but mostly it looks sorta serious.’ she pondered aloud.  
Adrien turned back to her. ‘They’re trying to come up with a new safe word.’  
Marinette’s eyes widened. ‘How-? I mean, can you hear them? Wait, WHAT? Safe words?!’ she hadn’t meant to yell, but obviously she was loud enough that Nino and Alya’s heads whipped towards her. At least the entire crowd hadn’t fallen silent, but Marinette’s face burned red anyway and she cringed sheepishly. Yes, she had definitely had enough to drink tonight.  
Nino and Alya moved closer to Adrien and Marinette.  
‘What’s this about safe words? And why is Marinette so embarrassed?’ asked Alya, winking.  
‘I could very well ask _you_ guys, what about safe words? Seriously? Aren’t you both a bit young?’ Marinette looked questioningly at Alya, her tone almost scolding.  
Nino and Alya exchanged glances.  
But before they could start to answer, Adrien frowned. ‘What do you mean, too young? Haven’t you had safe words for years?’  
All three looked at Adrien with a mixture of confusion and deep concern. Marinette’s jaw had dropped and she was rendered speechless.  
Nino decided to test the waters first. He put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder and eyed him seriously ‘Dude. Um, what do you think a safe word is?’  
Adrien was taken aback. ‘It’s like, a word you use that’s safe for you. Like, to make passwords from. Like, I used to use plastron, or rubato, and change up some of the letters for numbers. You know, so no one would guess it, right?’ he sounded less confident towards the end of his explanation, probably taking in the looks on their faces.  
Nino managed to keep a straight face, but Alya absolutely lost it and burst out laughing. Marinette was still looking somewhat stunned, but seemed to have recovered enough to join the discussion.  
‘Adrien,’ Marinette began patiently. ‘A safe word is something that people use in sexual situations where things could get out of hand. It’s instead of saying “stop”, because they might be role playing. So there’s a particular word or phrase that means stop. That’s the safe word.’  
Now it was Adrien’s turn to blush and fall silent.  
Marinette rounded on Alya and Nino before continuing more sternly, ‘But that still doesn’t answer my question as to why you guys are discussing safe words. I know you’ve been together for nearly 5 years-‘  
Alya held up a hand, ‘Easy girl, it’s not like that. No need for concern, we’re not into scary stuff. For us, the safe word is a way of one of us letting the other know that we’re not comfortable, without making it awkward. Because we’ve only ever been with each other, and sometimes one of us might want to experiment and-‘  
‘Babe, they get it, you’re doing the over-explaining thing again.’ Nino interrupted.  
Marinette had relaxed considerably. ‘I actually think that’s a great idea, it’s nice to know you’re both being responsible and respectful, while keeping it light.’  
‘So, I gotta ask, why do you need a new one?’ Adrien had found his voice again.  
Nino shuddered and shook his head while Alya explained.   
‘We were in my room and my sister overheard “Majestia, time out.” Nora thought we were playing some bizarre board game and just barged in without knocking. It didn't take a genius to work out what was going on.’  
Nino chimed in ‘Anansi hasn’t stopped giving me grief since. Every. Single. Time. I visit.’  
Adrien was biting his lip, clearly trying not to laugh. ‘Majestia, huh?’  
Nino playfully smacked Adrien’s arm while Alya rolled her eyes. Marinette giggled.  
Adrien looked thoughtfully at them ‘So… do you need any suggestions? Cos I’ve got some awesome ideas…’  
‘NO!’ Nino and Alya almost screamed in unison.   
Nino glanced at Alya before continuing. ‘Thanks anyway bro, but it’s personal, and once someone else knows it, it’s not a word we can use. We’ll continue this discussion when we’re totally alone. Hey, how could you hear us anyway?’  
Luckily, at that point, Kitty Section walked on stage and Adrien was spared having to answer as the crowd enthusiastically greeted them.

Bonus (my head cannon scene) - A few days later when racing together during a patrol, Chat Noir calls ahead to Ladybug ‘Have you ever thought about safe words, LB?’ Ladybug gets whiplash turning back to look at Chat, mouth agape, promptly smacks into the side of a building.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to fall asleep the night before last when this idea popped into my head. Whilst I was typing it up, I kept thinking about Lara Winner (rah10381)’s ‘MILF-ing It’. So if you like reading about Adrien’s naïve internal dictionary, do yourself a favour and give it a read :)  
> Comments/feedback very welcome!


End file.
